Sol de Invierno
by Maya Masen Cullen
Summary: La vida me enseñó que quien menos te imaginas… te traiciona, y así se ganó todo mi odio, profundo y visceral. Mi familia…, ¡nuestra familia! Pero a donde no llega la justicia del hombre llega la divina, y esa… es implacable. Aun así, tengo esperanzas, la bondad tiene que ganar.
1. La vida continúa

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia. Espero y os guste.**

**Beteado por mi querida amiga Esmeralda Cullen que siempre me da buenos consejos y me ayuda con los fics.**

**El Link de la Soundtrack del fic lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

**las canciones del capítulo:**

**New York, New York — Frank Sinatra**

** All we are — Matt Nathanson**

* * *

><p>Sol de Invierno<p>

_Capítulo 1 _

_La vida continúa_

Edward Pov:

Ya han pasado dos años y medio desde ese fatídico día en el que nuestras familias nos rompieron el corazón en mil pedazos, haciéndonos perder, a mi ahora esposa y a mí, lo más importante de nuestras vidas: la pieza que nos faltaba para poder estar completos; algo que, por desgracia, jamás sucederá por su maldita culpa.

—Ed, amor, date prisa que James y Tanya ya nos están esperando en el coche. —Soltó una pequeña risita—. Sabes lo ansioso que se pone tu primo cuando juegan los Knicks contra los Nets, necesita llegar pronto al estadio —bromeó divertida mi Bella, haciéndome reír.

—Estoy listo, preciosa —dije, saliendo del despacho y encaminándome al salón donde estaba mi maravillosa esposa guardando las llaves en su bolso-mochila de partidos, así la habían bautizado Tanya y ella—. Estás hermosa, no sabes cómo me pone verte con la camiseta Knicks. —La rodeé por la cintura con mis brazos mientras dejaba pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello.

—¡Edward, para! Debemos irnos antes de que un furioso e histérico James entre como un vendaval por la puerta y nos saque a patadas —declaró con una sonrisa, dándome un pequeño empujón y quedando libre de mis brazos.

—Bella, esta noche espero mi recompensa por tu recién desplante. —Puse un puchero mientras sacaba nuestras chaquetas del armario. Mi esposa se acercó con una pícara sonrisa, acarició dulcemente mi mejilla y casi rozando mis labios me susurró: «Tranquilo, baby, esta noche seré tu postre».Apenas me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya estaba saliendo por la puerta partiéndose de risa.

_¡Dios, amaba a esa mujer con locura!_

Desde la primera vez que la vi en la parada del autobús hace ya seis años…

_«Estaba completamente empapada por la tormenta que había caído minutos atrás, pero con una maravillosa sonrisa en su rostro. Era la imagen más hermosa que había presenciado en mi vida… Un ángel, mi ángel, y sin perder tiempo, me acerqué a ella y comenzamos a charlar amenamente. Desde ese momento nos volvimos inseparables, todo lo hacíamos juntos y, por mucho que nuestros hermanos se metieran con nosotros nos daba exactamente igual. Por supuesto, sus bromas y burlas aumentaron cuando al año nos hicimos novios, la verdad es que éramos un grupo muy unido, en todo nos apoyábamos o eso creí, hasta que nos dimos un golpe con la más cruda y dolorosa realidad…»._

Unos gritos de mi primo me hicieron salir de mis recuerdos y correr hacia al coche, donde James me fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Joder, Ed, tardas más que las mujeres! Menos mal que vivimos todos juntos. —Soltó un suspiro mientras arrancaba el coche y nos poníamos en camino—. Para la próxima vez, te dejo en casa y vas al estadio en autobús —me advirtió James, simulando estar serio, pero regalándome una sonrisa a través del retrovisor.

—Relájate, cielo, que gracias a nuestro pequeño plan de hacerle creer a Ed que el partido se había adelantado, llegaremos con tiempo suficiente para encontrar aparcamiento y coger buenos lugares —aseveró divertida Tanya, provocando las risas de mi querida esposa y primo.

_¡Mierda, me la habían vuelto a jugar!_

—Sois de lo peor, ni que me tardara una eternidad. —Fruncí el ceño mientras me cruzaba de brazos, lo que hizo que sus risas aumentaran, serán…—. Además, ni que fuera un pecado que a uno le guste arreglarse y ponerse guapo para su mujer —protesté como un niño pequeño.

—No te enojes, mi vida, amo que te arregles para mí. —Besó mis labios dulcemente—. Sin embargo, después de tantos años, amor, ya deberías saber que James y Tanya adoran molestarte —dijo con una graciosa sonrisa, revolviendo mi cabello y ocasionando que todos rompiéramos en risas.

El resto del trayecto pasó entre amenas y divertidas conversaciones donde recordamos algunas anécdotas de nuestra nueva vida en New York.

—Lo que jamás olvidaré fue cómo Edward apresuraba al cura el día de vuestra boda, con la excusa de que llevaba sin besarte desde por la mañana y eso era mucho tiempo —rememoró guasón James mientras ayudaba a su mujer a salir del coche.

—Es verdad, la cara del cura no tenía pecio, parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría encima de él para hacerlo callar de una vez —añadió entre risas Tanya, al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba a su marido y todos juntos nos encaminábamos sonrientes al estadio como la maravillosa familia que éramos.

La noche resultó formidable, nos lo pasamos en grande y uno de los mejores momentos fue cuando James y yo, después de chillar como locos celebrando la victoria de los Knicks, nos pusimos a cantar el himno a pleno pulmón; la gente nos miraba divertida mientras nuestras mujeres no paraban de reír al mismo tiempo que negaban con la cabeza, nos conocían demasiado bien y sabían que era inevitable que esto sucediera.

Luego nos marchamos a comer unos perritos calientes en algún puesto de la calle, como buenos neoyorkinos, y aunque no fuéramos de aquí, sino de Seattle, sentíamos esta ciudad como nuestro verdadero hogar, pues es donde volvimos a ser felices después de tanto tiempo.

—¡¿Qué hacemos en mitad de _Time Square_ parados?! —preguntó confundida Bella, al igual que Tanya, pero yo sabía perfectamente la razón… Hoy era nuestro aniversario familiar, ya que habíamos pasado la media noche.

Tal día como hoy, hace ya casi dos años, James y yo nos arrodillamos en este mismo sitio pidiendo a nuestras chicas que se casaran con nosotros. Miré con complicidad a mi primo, pues en breve comenzaría el _flashmob_ que solía hacerse tres veces a la semana y, al parecer, nuestras mujeres habían olvidado. Nos colocamos disimuladamente detrás de ellas y segundos después comenzó a sonar la canción _New York_ de Frank Sinatra, al mismo tiempo que varias personas se ponían a bailar a nuestro alrededor. Tanya y Bella saltaron en el sitio mientras gritaban emocionadas y, rápidamente, se pusieron a seguir el baile igual que nosotros, bajo las increíbles y deslumbrantes luces de navidad que invadían la ciudad.

Una vez todo terminó, James y yo, nos colocamos delante de ellas hincando de nuevo nuestras rodillas en el suelo mientras les recitábamos el hermoso poema _La canción desesperada_ de Pablo Neruda, que las encantaba desde que lo escucharon por primera en el instituto, en clase de literatura. Ambas nos miraban atónitas, no se lo esperaban. El ver la felicidad y emoción en sus rostros fue nuestro mejor regalo.

—¡Feliz aniversario, familia! —exclamamos al unísono mientras abrazábamos primero a nuestras esposas para luego formar un abrazo grupal lleno de amor.

—Chicas, no lloréis por favor. Sabéis que no podemos soportar veros llorar — pedí, limpiando con mis dedos suavemente las lágrimas que descendían por las mejillas de mi dulce Bella.

—Lloramos de felicidad, tontos, sois maravillosos —dijo mi mujer, abrazándonos fuertemente a los tres de nuevo.

Luego de calmar nuestras emociones, nos marchamos a tomar algo a uno de lo mejores locales de esta ciudad: _ Bembe,_ que se encontraba en la zona de Brooklyn, ahí estuvimos hasta altas horas de la madrugada, disfrutando de música en directo, bailando, bebiendo, charlando felizmente, en resumidas cuentas…, celebrando nuestro aniversario.

—Chicos, son las seis de la mañana, vámonos a casa, mis pies me están matando —pidió con un gracioso puchero Tani, al cual no nos pudimos resistir, así que nos encaminamos a casa.

Media hora más tarde estábamos en nuestro hogar. Después de unos rápidos «hasta mañana», nos marchamos a nuestras habitaciones; apenas me quité la ropa y caí en la cama, me quedé completamente dormido, no sin antes besar a mi Bella y desearla dulces sueños.

.

.

.

Los días fueron pasando en relativa tranquilidad y sin ninguna novedad, pero al día siguiente sería cinco de diciembre, uno de los peores días de nuestra vida por no decir el peor y, aunque ha pasado bastante tiempo, el dolor, la tristeza, e impotencia seguían ahí, no había forma de que desapareciera. Ojalá y los milagros existieran y pudiera hacer algo para borrar la pena y sufrimiento que mi Bella siente cada año en esa fecha.

—Edward, arriba ese ánimo. —Me palmeó cariñosamente en el hombro mi primo—. Sé que es difícil, pero no olvidéis que nos tenéis a nosotros, ya miraremos qué hacer mañana para que el día sea más llevadero. —Me sonrió—. Ahora vayamos a por nuestras chicas, que seguro ya salieron de clases —declaró, pasando su brazo por mis hombros hasta agarrarme del cuello y revolver mi pelo con la otra, y entre risas y tontas peleas como cuando éramos niños llegamos donde se encontraban nuestras mujeres, quienes nada más vernos no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas.

—Dejaos de tonterías, niños, y andando o llegaremos tarde —nos regañó divertida Tanya, antes de acercarse a James y quitarle las llaves del coche.

No presté atención al camino, ya que iba pendiente de mi Bella, que aunque tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos reflejaban una gran tristeza, que podría pasar desapercibida para los demás, pero jamás para mí… Ambos nos conocíamos del derecho y del revés, nos era imposible ocultarnos nada, éramos un libro abierto para el otro.

—¡Llegamos! —nos avisó Tanya con emoción, lo que se me hizo raro y al levantar la vista me quedé petrificado.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacemos en el aeropuerto? —indagó con curiosidad y temor mi Bella.

—¿No es obvio?, irnos de viaje. —Se encogió de hombros James—. ¿O acaso pensáis que os hemos traído a tomar un café? —dijo con diversión mientras sacaba un par de maletas del maletero del coche.

—No queremos oír ningún berrinche, y lo hacemos porque nos da la gana. ¡¿Entendido?! —agregó con voz seria Tanya, que no daba lugar a réplica ninguna.

—Uff, ¡cómo me pones, mujer, cuando estás en plan dura! —soltó mi primo, ganándose un golpe juguetón de su mujer—. Démonos prisa o perderemos el avión. —Nos guiñó el ojo y tomando a su mujer de una mano y con la otra la maleta, se dirigieron al mostrador seguidos de nosotros en cuanto alcancé la otra maleta que estaba depositada en el suelo, a mi lado.

Por mucho que intentamos sonsacarlos durante el viaje a dónde íbamos, no soltaron prenda, ya que era una sorpresa. Sabía la razón de este viaje y se lo agradecía infinitamente a ambos, como todas las cosas que han hecho por nosotros, en especial James, al que estaría eternamente agradecido. Para mí, él no es mi primo…: es mi hermano, y sé que él me ve de la misma manera y no de ahora, sino desde pequeños, y más cuando se vino a vivir con nosotros a raíz del accidente de coche donde mis tíos perdieron la vida.

—Amor, ¿en qué piensas? —me preguntó mi dulce esposa, acariciando mi mejilla.

—En James —dije escuetamente, no había necesidad de agregar nada más, ambos nos entendíamos.

—Ha sido y es nuestro ángel, no sé qué hubiera sido de nosotros sin él antes y después de… —Sus hermosos ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas que intentaba retener—. Le debemos nuestra felicidad, siempre estaremos en deuda con él —aseguró, recostando su cabeza en mi hombro y depositando un beso en mi cuello.

—Que no te escuche decir eso o lo tendremos enfadado durante unos días —bromeé, ganándome unas hermosas risitas de mi esposa, las cuales me alegraron el corazón, pues sabía que se avecinaba un día de dolorosos recuerdos para ambos.

Unas horas más tarde llegamos a Orlando. Bella y yo estábamos completamente sorprendidos, nunca nos imaginamos que iríamos a ese lugar.

—¡Sorpresa! Vamos a disfrutar durante un par de semanas de los mejores parques temáticos —gritó James, alzando a Bella en brazos y girando con ella.

Todavía recuerdo que habíamos planeado, cuando teníamos quince años, venir a Orlando de viaje de fin de curso cuando nos graduáramos, esa sería nuestra celebración, pero, por desgracia, todo cambió…, haciéndonos tomar un camino diferente que nos sirvió para darnos cuenta de cómo eran en realidad las personas.

Una vez recogimos las maletas y cogimos un taxi, que nos dejó unos veinte minutos más tarde en el hotel _Waldford Astoria_, uno de los más lujosos de todo Orlando, subimos a nuestra habitación, la cual resultó ser la impresionante suite Luxury, que contaba con dos inmensos dormitorios con sus baños independientes, un salón con una pequeña cocina americana y una hermosa y gran terraza con unas preciosas vistas, que tenía un estupendo jacuzzi. James se había vuelto loco.

—Esto es demasiado, hermano. Con el viaje ha sido más que suficiente, bastante haces ya por nosotros —declaré emocionado con un nudo en la garganta.

—Con nadie mejor para disfrutar del dinero que con mi hermano y familia. —Me revolvió el pelo en plan juguetón—. Además, la fortuna de mis padres también es tuya, los hermanos lo comparten todo y… el día de mañana ambos trabajaremos en uno de los estudios de arquitectura de la empresa familiar —aseveró con una sonrisa—. Así que deja de decir más tonterías y disfrutemos de estos días. — Me guiñó el ojo antes de irse a su habitación, donde Tanya lo llamaba.

Después de dormir un rato y darnos una ducha, bajamos a cenar a uno de los restaurantes del hotel. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que una pareja que al principió no reconocí se acercaron a nuestra mesa con sendas, pero cínicas, sonrisas en sus rostros.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! Estamos ante «el cuarteto de oro», los inseparables de Seattle. ¿Cómo estáis? —nos preguntó Jessica, nuestra excompañera de Instituto, la persona más cotilla e insufrible del mundo.

—Cuánto tiempo, chicos, ¿qué es de vuestra vida? — saludó simulando efusividad mi Bella mientras se levantaba y los abrazaba—. Me alegra ver que seguís juntos después de tanto tiempo. —Tuve que disimular con una tos las risas que se habían escapado de mis labios y, al parecer, no fui el único.

Todos sabíamos de los cuernos que el pobre de Mike llevaba a sus espaldas; Jessica no era solo conocida por chismosa, sino también por ser una de las chicas más fáciles del Instituto; de hecho, había sido descubierta en alguna situación bastante comprometida… Pero como buen chico enamorado y ciego, Mike se lo perdonaba todo, una y otra vez. ¡Pobre hombre!

—Sí, nos casamos hace un año, vivimos aquí y estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo —nos comunicó una risueña Jessica tocándose su vientre mientras su esposo la miraba con inmensa ternura.

Todos los felicitamos por su embarazo y al notar la tensión de mi Bella la abracé fuertemente, no quería que se desmoronara y menos delante de nuestra excompañera, pues no me creía para nada su nueva faceta.

—Bueno, contadnos, ¿qué es de vuestra vida?, ¿no tenéis hijos?... En la última reunión de alumnos no vinisteis y vuestra familia nos dijo que no sabía de vosotros, que los teníais abandonados y olvidados. —Será perra. Ya me extrañaba a mí que como buena víbora no soltara su veneno.

—Pues que mal te informaron, querida —rió sarcástica Tani—. Pero no te preocupes, amiga, saciaré tu curiosidad: vivimos en New York y somos muy felices los cuatro —aseveró, sonriéndola dulcemente—. Y con respecto a las familias Swan y Cullen, no tenemos ninguna relación. Nuestros caminos se separaron hace mucho tiempo..., pero esa es otra historia y… Colorín, colorado este cuento se ha acabado. —Todos rompimos en carcajadas ante los estupefactos rostros de Jessica y su marido por la explicación de mi cuñada. ¡Menuda actriz estaba hecha!

—Ha sido un placer veros de nuevo. Ahora, si no os importa, nos gustaría seguir disfrutando de la cena en familia —los invitó a irse educadamente James—. Y para la próxima reunión, si quieres contar con nuestra presencia manda las invitaciones a cualquiera de las empresas Masen. —Le guiñó un ojo antes de volver a retomar la conversación que manteníamos cuando llegaron.

Una vez se despidieron con un escueto adiós, se marcharon con nuestra querida excompañera despotricando de nosotros entre susurros nada sutiles, estaba claro que quería que la escucháramos y lo hicimos, al igual que la mayoría de las mesas que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor, pero para su desgracia nadie prestó atención a su numerito y siguieron a lo suyo; seguro que el no lograr su cometido de ser el centro de atención no le hizo nada de gracia a Jessica.

—Me apuesto lo que llevo encima a que en menos de diez minutos los Cullen y los Swan saben de nuestro encuentro —declaró mi Bella tranquilamente mientras pinchaba un trozo de mi solomillo. Le encantaba quitarme la comida.

—Amor, mira que si son quince te quedas sin nada encima y… —Levanté pícaramente las cejas dejando la frase en el aire—. Uff, solo de pensarlo me pongo malo. —Mi esposa me golpeó juguetonamente, provocando las risas de todos en la mesa.

—He pensado que mañana podíamos dar el gusto a las chicas e ir al _Discovery Cove _y luego al _SeaWorld_ —sugirió James como si nada, mientras terminábamos nuestros postres.

—¿En serio? —preguntó emocionada Bella.

—¿De verdad? —indagó enternecida Tanya.

—Por supuesto que sí. Lleváis desde los quince años ilusionadas con ir a esos parques, tienen que ser los primeros que pisemos —aseguré y las chicas se pusieron a saltar en sus sillas de lo más contentas. Me llenaba de dicha ver a mi Bella feliz, más en estos días que eran duros, muy duros para nosotros.

—¿Ya os hemos dicho cuánto os queremos? —inquirió risueña Tanya, abrazando a su marido de la misma manera que mi preciosa mujer hacía conmigo.

—No, pero nos lo podéis decir todas las veces que queráis a lo largo de la noche —respondí divertido levantándome de la silla—. Ahora, será mejor que nos movamos o llegaremos tarde al espectáculo de magia. —Ayudé a mi esposa a levantarse y, entre risas, pusimos rumbo al salón que hacía las veces de teatro.

La función resultó ser muy entretenida, la mejor parte fue cuando nuestras chicas subieron como voluntarias al escenario. Bella para ser cortada en tres partes con una sierra, y Tanya para ser traspasada por varias espadas dentro de una caja. El verlas disfrutar como niñas pequeñas era maravilloso; digamos que eran esos momentos de nuestra juventud, que en su época y por distintas circunstancias no pudimos vivirlos.

—Míralas, están de lo más felices…, hasta se han olvidado de nosotros —dijo entre risas James contemplando a nuestras mujeres, quienes hablaban entusiasmadas con el mago.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a buscar a nuestras chicas, antes de que nos las hagan desaparecer —bromeé, observando que Bella y Tanya se despedían con una sonrisa del hombre.

—Menos mal que se trata de un viejito adorable, que sino…, pobre de él, no tendría mundo suficiente para correr intentando escapar de nosotros —declaró guasón y chocando nuestros puños.

—Ya era hora de que os acordarais de vuestros pobres maridos, a los que tenéis completamente abandonados —dramaticé poniendo un puchero que hizo que todos estalláramos en carcajadas.

—Lamentamos nuestra desaparición, prometemos compensarles llevándoles al _LegoPark_ —aseveró mi Bella antes de unir nuestros labios en un dulce beso.

—Estáis perdonadas. ¡Brindemos por nosotros! —exclamó James, alzando su copa.

Hicimos varios brindis seguidos, tantos que nos tomamos como cuatro botellas de champán. No sé ni cómo fuimos capaces de llegar a nuestra habitación, mucho menos despedirnos de los chicos, lo único que mi mente jamás olvidaría fue la forma y la dulzura con la que desvestí y acosté en la cama a mi Bella, que estaba más dormida que despierta. Seguidamente hice lo mismo y, abrazado al cuerpo de mi maravillosa mujer, me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.

—¡NO! ¡EDWARD! ¡OS ODIO! ¡NO ME LO QUITARÁN! ¡NOOOO…! ¡EDWARD…! ¡AYÚDANOS…!

* * *

><p><strong>Comunicaros que<strong> **e**n el grupo de facebook "EL jardín de los hechizos de Maya" podéis encontrar los álbumes de los fics, así como adelantos, encuestas y muchas cosas más de mis historias. El link lo tenéis en mi perfil, Os esperamos.****

**Espero vuestros comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward.**


	2. Imposible de olvidar

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia. Espero y os guste.**

**Beteado por mi querida amiga Esmeralda Cullen que siempre me da buenos consejos y me ayuda con los fics.**

**El Link de la Soundtrack del fic lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

**Las canciones del capítulo:**

**Take me away — Avril Lavigne**

**Memories — Emotional Music (Brunuh Ville) **

* * *

><p>Sol de Invierno<p>

_Capítulo 2 _

_Imposible de olvidar_

Edward Pov:

—¡NO! ¡EDWARD! ¡OS ODIO! ¡NO ME LO QUITARÁN! ¡NOOOO! ¡EDWARD! ¡AYÚDANOS…!

Los espeluznantes gritos de socorro de mi Bella me despertaron abruptamente.

—Bella, despierta, es una pesadilla. —La moví lentamente, pero al ver que no despertaba comencé a zarandearla con fuerza—. Vamos, amor, abre los ojos, no puedes hacerme esto —exclamé entre lágrimas y cada vez más nervioso.

—Ed, hermano, ¿qué sucede? —me preguntó preocupado James, entrando rápidamente a nuestra habitación.

—No consigo despertarla... ¡Maldita sea, Bella…! Vuelve a mí —chillé histérico, dejando que mis lágrimas salieran en libertad de mis ojos mientras apretaba fuertemente a mi mujer contra mí, al mismo tiempo que la sacudía por los hombros a la espera de una pequeña reacción..., pero nada, sólo seguía gritando entre sollozos sin querer salir de ese condenado letargo en el que se hallaba envuelta.

De pronto sentí cómo Bella era arrancada de mis brazos, y por mucho que intenté retener a James para que no se la llevara, fue inútil; Tanya me abrazó fuertemente, dándome el soporte y cobijo necesario para poder derrumbarme y sacar a flote, de nuevo, todo el dolor que seguía teniendo en mi corazón y que por muchos años que pasaran, nunca desaparecería.

—Tanya, trae ropa para Bella, por favor. —Alzó la voz mi hermano antes de que escucháramos cómo se abría el grifo del agua de la ducha.

Segundos más tarde, los chillidos de mi esposa resonaron en el baño, salté de la cama y, velozmente, me encaminé al cuarto de baño, encontrándome a James tumbado en la bañera con Bella encima, dejando que el agua helada cayera sobre ellos empapándolos por completo y logrando, al fin, sacar a mi reina de ese horrible trance, quien se abrazaba férreamente a mi hermano mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Lo mismo que sucedía conmigo, y que si no hubiera sido porque Tanya me tenía firmemente abrazado por la cintura estaría yaciendo de sufrimiento en el frío suelo. Con pequeños y suaves tirones fui sacado del baño por James, mientras mi cuñada y mejor amiga ayudaba a mi esposa a cambiarse de ropa para que no se enfermara.

En estos momentos me sentía inservible, pero no tenía fuerzas para auxiliar a mi reina, pues me encontraba en un estado deplorable y hundido...

Cada año que pasaba daba gracias por tener en nuestras vidas a James y Tanya, porque sin ellos a nuestro lado jamás habríamos sido capaces de superarlo, sino todo lo contrario..., nos encontraríamos sumidos en un pozo de oscuridad, del cual nunca saldríamos por mucho que nos amaramos.

—Vamos, Ed, hermano, levanta los brazos, debes cambiarte; la camiseta la tienes bastante mojada —aseveró con voz firme y, de manera autómata, hice lo que me ordenó, notando segundos más tarde cómo mi ropa mojada era remplazada por otra completamente seca—. Regreso en unos minutos, lo que tarde en cambiarme y hacer unas infusiones. —Estaba apuntó de replicar, pero me detuve rápidamente al ver su seria mirada, la cual resultaba bastante intimidante cuando se lo proponía—. Ambos lo necesitáis y lo sabes. —Palmeó suavemente mi espalda antes de salir del dormitorio.

Sinceramente, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó. Cuando mi hermosa Bella entró al dormitorio abrazada de Tanya, a quién siempre consideró su hermana... y no como la chica adoptada por los mejores amigos de sus padres.

En el instante que mi reina levantó su rostro y nuestras miradas se unieron regalándonos una triste sonrisa, abrí mis brazos para ella, quien no tardó en correr a refugiarse en ellos y esconder su preciosa carita en mi pecho, mientras la estrechaba firmemente contra mi cuerpo, no queriendo dejar ni un solo espacio por muy pequeño que fuera entre nosotros. Necesitaba sentir la suavidad de su piel, su calor, su olor..., la necesitaba a ella para poder respirar. Era mi vida, mi otra mitad, sin la que jamás podría existir.

—Lo siento, amor, yo... no quería asustarte..., yo... —Levanté su mentón y acaricié con delicadeza sus labios, acallando sus palabras mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos chocolate, los cuales reflejaban un inmenso amor pero también una enorme tristeza, al igual que revelaban los míos.

—Te amo, mi Bella. Eres mi vida, y estaré siempre contigo incluso más allá de la muerte —afirmé, besando dulcemente sus labios.

—Te amo, mi Edward. Juntos por siempre —dijo después de que separara nuestros labios y se acurrucara en mi pecho, donde ambos nos abrazamos fuertemente, dejándonos envolver por un agradable silencio.

James Pov:

—¡Malditos desgraciados! ¡Os odio! ¡Os odio profunda y visceralmente!

Golpeé fuertemente con el puño en la encimera. Necesitaba sacar toda mi rabia hacia esa repugnante escoria.

Jamás pensé que el rencor que siempre sentí por el asesino de mis padres fuera superado a niveles insospechables. ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Mi familia nos traicionó..., ¡nuestra maldita familia!

—Shh... Amor, tranquilo. —Me abrazó mi gatita por la espalda—. Todo va a estar bien, estaremos con ellos siempre y no permitiremos que nos dañen de nuevo. —Besó mi cuello y rodeó mi cuerpo hasta ponerse frente a mí—. Ya no somos esos pobres adolescentes a los que les prohibieron tomar sus propias decisiones sin contar con sus sentimientos... Ya no más, eso te lo prometo —me aseguró, mirándome con sus preciosos ojos color miel que me hechizaron desde la primera vez que la vi y me perdí en su mirada.

—Sé, que tenemos que ser los fuertes en estos momentos y tirar de ellos..., pero a veces no puedo. —Una pequeña lágrima descendió por mi rostro—. Sólo el recordar sus rostros embargados por el dolor y de cómo nosotros no pudimos hacer nada, por mucho que queríamos…, dejando que esos miserables se salieran con la suya… —suspiré, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas—. Me es imposible no derrumbarme, al igual que te pasa a ti —dije sin despegar nuestras miradas.

Ambos estábamos sacando a flote nuestro dolor a través del llanto sin dejar de abrazarnos. Era nuestro momento de desahogo, no podíamos permitir que mi hermano y cuñada nos vieran de esta manera, bastante sufrimiento cargaban encima.

—¿Crees que algún día recibirán su castigo por la crueldad que hicieron? —me preguntó con voz ahogada, apoyando su rostro en mi pecho.

—Tarde o temprano recibirán su condena, amor, y, si no les llega la justicia por parte del hombre, será por la divina, y esa... es implacable. Tengo la esperanza de que la bondad ha de ganar ¡Debe ganar! —aseguré, besando su cabello.

—Eso espero, Jamie, porque, si no, te juró que yo misma me encargaré en cuanto termine la dichosa carrera, y no seré nada benévola —sentenció mi gatita con indignación, y era comprensible, sólo pensar en ellos hacía que nuestra sangre hirviera de rencor.

—Y no dudes que estaré en primera fila animándote cuando eso suceda, y contemplando cómo los hundes en la miseria —prometí mientras dejaba vagar mi mente, imaginándome ese glorioso momento.

—¿En qué estás pensando? Esa sonrisa es... —indagó, poniendo un gracioso puchero.

—En lo sexy que estarías. Me encanta ver a mi mujer en plan guerrera, sólo de pensarlo... me estoy poniendo malo —respondí con voz soñadora mientras elevé mi ceja pícaramente, ganándome un golpe juguetón en el hombro junto con una cohibida sonrisa en su sonrojado rostro.

—Eres de lo que no hay. —Negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a apagar la vitrocerámica donde el silbato de la tetera comenzaba a pitar.

—Pero así me amas —afirmé, depositando un beso en su cuello antes de separarme de ella y ponerme a preparar las tazas junto con el tranquilizante para Bella. Mi cuñada necesitaba dormir sin pesadillas, este día sería bastante duro y mejor que estuviera descansada.

Apenas unos minutos mas tarde, mientras servía las infusiones, mi maravillosa mujer regresó de la habitación de Edward y Bella.

—¿Cómo se encuentran?, ¿están más calmados? —pregunté con inquietud, ya que por mucho tiempo que pasara la situación no era más llevadera, sino todo lo contrario.

—Están bastante más tranquilos, tanto que prefieren tomarse la infusión en la sala viendo una película —me contestó con una cálida sonrisa mi gatita, mientras tomaba una bolsa de galletas de chocolate para llevarla a la mesita de centro.

—¿Os ayudamos en algo? —preguntó Edward, entrando a la sala acompañado por Bella, a quien tenía abrazada por la cintura.

—Sí, ¿por qué no ayudas a tu hermanito del alma mientras nosotras elegimos la película? —respondió mi Tani, guiñándole el ojo mientras tomaba de la mano a Bella y marchándose al sofá donde comenzaron a mirar la lista de films que el hotel ofrecía.

—Por favor, que no sea una románticona de chicas con música cursi. ¡Sabéis que las odiamos! —exclamé con suplica en mi voz, ocasionando que ambas soltaran unas pequeñas risitas, y que una pequeña sonrisa surcara el rostro de Edward al escuchar la risa de su mujer.

—Sois increíbles, no sé qué sería de nosotros si algún día os marcharais de nuestro lado… —

Reflexionó Ed, apoyándose en la encimera donde estaba la bandeja con las tazas y el medicamento.

—Deja de pensar y de hablar tonterías, siempre estaremos juntos..., sólo recuerda la promesa que nos hicimos de pequeños —rememoré, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de coger la bandeja—. Eres el hermano que nunca tuve; no te librarás tan fácilmente de mí. —Puse una graciosa mueca que nos hizo reír mientras nos dirigíamos donde estaban nuestras mujeres, sentadas y charlando tranquilamente.

—Ya era hora, creíamos que tendríamos que ir a buscaros y salvaros de las garras de la cocina —bromeó mi gatita, provocando que mi cuñada y ella se rieran mientras que Edward y yo gruñimos dejándonos caer a su lado en el sofá, luego de colocar la bandeja en la mesa.

—Al menos han elegido una película decente, así que mejor no llevarlas la contraria —me susurró Edward por el respaldo del sofá, aprovechando que Bella y Tanya hablaban distraídamente mientras cogían unas galletas de la mesa de centro. Sonreí con asentimiento de cabeza instantes antes de que mi maravillosa mujer se acurrucara en mi pecho y mis brazos la rodearan estrechamente. Mi Tani era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, la amaba con todo mi ser y nunca dejaría que volviera a sufrir como lo hizo en el pasado.

No pude evitar mirar a Bella y Edward, necesitaba asegurarme de que realmente estaban más calmados, y al ver que ambos estaban en una posición bastante similar a la nuestra y sus cuerpos relajados prestando atención a la película, me relajé por completo en el sofá y me dispuse a disfrutar del film _In Time_ junto con mi familia. «Mi familia» a la que defendería a muerte ante cualquiera.

La película fue entretenida y, aunque estuviera etiquetada como acción, al final resultó ser un romance en plan Romeo y Julieta en el futuro, lo cual les encantó a nuestras chicas, quienes en varios momentos soltaron tontos suspiros. Luego de escuchar durante un rato a nuestras mujeres comentando distintos instantes del film, nos marchamos a la cama a intentar dormir unas horas para poder hacer frente al difícil día que se nos avecinaba.

Edward pov:

Apenas había dormido unas horas cuando decidí levantarme de la cama después de varios intentos nefastos por conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Además de que no quería despertar a mi Bella, que gracias al medicamento dormía plácidamente y sin pesadillas. Luego de depositar un beso en su frente salí de la habitación hacia la sala, donde se encontraba una pequeña cocina con lo necesario y que por suerte contaba con una pequeña cafetera de cápsulas. En cuanto mi café estuvo listo me encaminé a la terraza donde no molestaría a nadie y podría estar solo con mis pensamientos mientras disfrutaba de las impresionantes vistas que el hotel ofrecía. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando del café, en silencio, y dejándome acariciar por la suave brisa que el mar nos regalaba.

Sin poder ni querer evitarlo, mi mente viajó tres años atrás, donde creíamos que teníamos todo para ser felices, unas familias que nos amaban; unos hermanos increíbles y unos grandes amigos. Teníamos todo un futuro planeado, ya que pensábamos que éramos un grupo inseparable y que siempre estaríamos los unos para los otros... Nada más lejos de la realidad..., pues esta vino y nos dio un buen golpe de frente…

_«Llevaba ya varios días preocupado por la forma de comportarse de Bella, la notaba bastante nerviosa, y cada vez que se me ocurría preguntar decía que no sucedía absolutamente nada y que todo eran suposiciones mías; si no la conociera tan bien seguramente me habría convencido como lo hizo con el resto del grupo. Pero de esta tarde no pasaba, hoy me enteraría de lo que sucedía y del secreto que escondía o, mejor dicho, me ocultaban, pues Tanya también estaba de lo más misteriosa. Así que después de clase decidí seguirlas y como mi coche se encontraba en el taller, le pedí ayuda a James, quien no me defraudó, sino todo lo contrario..., siempre me secundaba en todas mis locuras, y más esta vez que se trataba de nuestras preciosas novias._

_Escondimos el coche detrás de unos árboles y estuvimos esperando durante una hora hasta que salieron de su clase de fotografía. El aparcamiento del instituto estaba casi vacío, ya que sólo quedaban los alumnos de las clases optativas y la verdad es que eran una minoría._

_No tardaron en salir, de hecho, parecía que tenían demasiada prisa, pues se despidieron rápidamente de sus compañeras y se subieron al coche de Bella, quien le entregó las llaves a Tanya para que condujera. Inmediatamente arrancó el auto y salió velozmente a la carretera, tanto que casi las perdemos de vista. Todo esto resultaba de lo más extraño, pues hacía rato que habíamos dejado atrás el desvío a Beach Drive, el barrio donde vivíamos, y por la ruta que seguíamos estaba claro que íbamos a la otra punta de la ciudad y esto cada vez nos tenía más angustiados, y más cuando llegamos a nuestro destino: la Avenida Seattle, exactamente el estacionamiento de la Clínica Médica Sea Mar._

_Por muchas vueltas que dimos a la cabeza intentando descubrir a qué venían, fue completamente inútil, al igual que nuestros esfuerzos para que nos dieran información, ni siquiera nuestras seductoras sonrisas como las llamaban Bella y Tanya surtieron efecto alguno en las recepcionistas. Estábamos a punto de volvernos locos cuando vimos salir a nuestras chicas con inmensas sonrisas en sus rostros, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue el brillo tan intenso en los ojos de mi Bella. ¡Estaba resplandeciente! _

―_¡Bella! ―chillé, intentando aparentar tranquilidad. Al principió se asustó al verme, pero después echó a correr en mi dirección para lanzarse a mis brazos mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos―. ¿Qué sucede amor?, ¿qué hacíais aquí? ¿Estás bien? ―interrogué muerto de nervios y más al ver que no me iba contestar._

―_Tranquilo, Ed, no le ocurre nada malo, sólo esta llorando de felicidad ―me respondió con suma calma Tanya, que se encontraba rodeada por los brazos de mi primo―. ¿Por qué no vamos a una cafetería y allí hablamos? Además, Bella seguro que tiene hambre. ―Sonrió cómplice a mi novia, quien me miró emocionada y mordiéndose el labio antes de tomar mi mano y tirar de mí para ir a la cafetería que se hallaba en la acera de enfrente. ¡Dios! ¡¿De dónde había sacado tanta fuerza esta mujer?!_

_Una vez entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa, mi Bella tomó la carta con ansias y en el instante que la camera hizo aparición, pidió varias cosas para comer, desde salado a dulce. Al principio pensé que también lo había hecho por mí, pero, luego, al ver la cara de todos, en especial de la camarera esperando que hiciera mi pedido, me percaté de mi error. Después de que trajeran nuestra comida y bebida, esperamos pacientemente a que las chicas, bueno, mejor dicho mi novia, terminara de comer para que nos explicaran de una vez a qué habían venido aquí._

―_Bella, ¿me puedes decir qué ocurre? ―pregunté, rozando ya el histerismo. Mi cabeza no paraba de pensar que algo malo le pasaba, aunque me intentaran convencer de lo contrario._

―_Vamos, cuñadita, danos la noticia antes de que a tu chico le de un infarto ―bromeó James, intentando que me relajara, y la verdad es que lo consiguió en el momento que escuché el sonido más maravilloso del mundo: la risa de mi chica._

—C_omo no sé cuál es la mejor manera para dar una noticia de este tipo..., seré lo más directa posible y no me andaré con rodeos. ―Nos sonrió dulcemente, en especial a mí, mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas y me miraba directo a los ojos―: ¡Vamos a ser padres, amor! ―me soltó de golpe, al principio me quedé en shock, asimilando sus palabras... Un bebé, íbamos a tener un hijo. ¡Un hijo! El fruto de nuestro amor. Una estúpida sonrisa adornó mi cara al mismo tiempo que tomaba su rostro entre mis manos y de mis labios sólo salían te amos y gracias por este hermoso regalo, para luego tomarla en brazos y besar con pasión sus labios mientras la levantaba de la silla y giraba con ella, quien reía alegremente. _

―¡_Wow, vamos a ser tíos! ―dijo emocionado James mientras abrazaba a Tani― ¡Muchas felicidades, parejita! ―Nos sonrieron risueños y se levantaron para unirse a nuestro emotivo abrazo. Nadie mejor que ellos para celebrar este instante. _

_Esa tarde la pasamos celebrando, los cuatro, la futura llegada de nuestro hijo, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida. _

_Junto con Bella, habíamos decido esperar al tercer mes para anunciarles la noticia a la familia y amigos, pues queríamos que pasara el periodo con más peligro de aborto o complicaciones del embarazo. Además de que así terminaríamos tranquilamente el curso, pues era cuando se cumplía la fecha de los tres meses de embarazo. El tiempo se pasó realmente rápido, y cómo no, entre antojos, citas médicas, cambios de humor y cumplir con las hormonas alborotadas de mi novia me ocupaban casi todo el tiempo, y el que me quedaba libre era para dormir, estudiar y soportar las bromas de James, quien me decía que Bella sólo me quería por la comida y el buen sexo, lo que hacía que Tani y mi chica no parasen de reír. Fueron unos meses increíblemente felices..., y a partir de esa noche, en la que habíamos organizado una reunión donde estarían nuestras familias y amigos para dar la buena nueva, la alegría aumentaría._

_¡Qué equivocados estábamos! _

_Esa misma noche comenzó nuestro infierno._

_En cuanto de nuestros labios salió la noticia de que esperábamos un bebé, sus rostros, en vez de mostrar felicidad como sería lo normal, resultaron ser todo lo contrario. En ellos se podía percibir, decepción, furia, desprecio y, lo que más me sorprendió, odio; y no sólo en nuestros padres, sino también en nuestros hermanos y amigos, menos en Jacob y Leah, que nos miraban con inmensa tristeza; yo pensé, por unos instantes, que en ellos también tendríamos un apoyo, como con James y Tanya..., pero de nuevo erré, pues al instante que sus miradas nos rechazaron, supe que sólo seriamos nosotros cuatro contra todos ellos._

_Pero, a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos por hacerles entrar en razón de que era algo maravilloso, lo único que logramos fue un rechazo total por su parte, dejándonos completamente a un lado. Ahora éramos sólo un grupo, pero muy unido, de cuatro personas, que nos queríamos de verdad y en el que la sinceridad y la lealtad reinaba por encima de todo. Al estar de vacaciones, nadie dio importancia a la separación del grupo, más cuando a Bella se le comenzó a notar el embarazo y nos mandaron a Forks, un pueblo perdido en la península Olimpic, de donde eran mis abuelos, así se evitarían las habladurías de sus amistades y socios, pues para ellos su posición social se anteponía a sus propios hijos y futuro nieto. Menos mal que James y Tanya consiguieron venirse con nosotros, aunque eso les acarreó bastante discusiones e incluso algunas restricciones, como quitarles parte de su asignación mensual y retirarles también sus coches, al igual que hicieron con nosotros. Supongo que fue una manera para intentar retenerlos, pero el plan no les funcionó; ahí nos volvieron a demostrar que siempre estarían a nuestro lado ante cualquier situación que se nos presentase._

_Por supuesto, nuestras familias crearon una historia entorno nuestro para que no pudieran relacionarnos con ellos, y así evitar cualquier rumor que pudiera manchar su honor; sinceramente, nunca nos interesó saber la mentira que habían esparcido, de hecho, nos sentíamos felices aquí, la gente era muy acogedora y nuestros compañeros de clases eran realmente agradables. Teníamos una buena vida. James y yo conseguimos trabajo en una cafetería a media jornada, mientras que Tanya se quedaba al cuidado de Bella. Volvíamos a ser felices esperando la llegada de nuestro hijo, ya no nos afectaban los insultos y desprecios que recibíamos de nuestras familias y amigos cuando se dignaban a llamarnos, y estoy seguro que lo hacían más para asegurarse de que su mentira seguía sin ser descubierta que por su interés por nosotros, ya que nos abandonaron y expulsaron de sus vidas como a perros._

_Mi Bella ya se encontraba en su octavo mes y estaba hermosa con su tripita, a la cual no paraba de acariciar y hablar, quería que nuestro pequeñín o pequeñita supiera cuánto lo amábamos, incluso antes de haber nacido. Todo estaba ya preparado para su llegada, su habitación pintada en color crema, con su cunita; armarito con sus ropitas; su bañerita y cambiador, y un precioso cochecito que nos habían regalado nuestros compañeros de clases, sólo faltaba nuestro bebé, que pronto estaría entre nosotros llenando nuestra vida de alegría._

_Una noche, a finales de noviembre, exactamente el veinticinco, cuando James y yo íbamos llegando del trabajo, escuchamos furiosos gritos que procedían del interior de nuestra casa, una acalorada discusión, por lo que fuimos corriendo y al entrar me llevé la sorpresa para nada grata de que los padres de Bella y míos estaban allí. Al parecer no venían de buenas, pues la cara de rabia de Tani nos daba a entender que algo tramaban..., y para nuestra desgracia así fue. A pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos por quedarnos, nos vimos obligados a volver a Seattle con ellos, pues la ley les amparaba, éramos menores y estábamos bajo su custodia. _

_¡Como si de verdad les interesáramos! ¡Menudos cínicos!_

_Nada más llegar a la ciudad, en vez de ir a una de nuestras casas fuimos al apartamento que mi padre le había comprado a Rosalie en Olive Way, una de las zonas más exclusivas de Seattle. Y como la señorita tenía el capricho de tener su propio lugar, y como es la princesita de la casa, Carlisle se lo concedió. En cuanto entramos al piso, comenzó parte de nuestro infierno, ya que había dos personas que «supuestamente» estaban para cuidar de nosotros, pero que claramente era para vigilarnos. Algo turbio pasaba, y más claro me quedó cuando intentaron que James y Tanya se marcharan, lo que, por supuesto, no lograron, aunque para nuestra sorpresa no insistieron mucho en el asunto, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse sin siquiera despedirse._

_Los días pasaban con relativa calma. Nos dedicábamos a estudiar a distancia, ya que no podíamos salir de la casa; esa era una de las órdenes que nuestros padres les habían dado a nuestros supuestos guardaespaldas._

_Nos encontrábamos viendo una película cuando mi Bella empezó con molestos pinchazos y al incorporarse para andar un poco, rompió aguas. Al principio, todos nos quedamos sin saber qué hacer hasta que el grito de mi novia nos sacó del trance; Tani acompañó a Bella a lavarse y cambiarse de ropa, mientras James terminaba de preparar la bolsa de Bella y el bebé, yo llamaba un taxi, el cual no tardó en llegar, y aunque no querían dejarnos salir hasta que no llegaran nuestros padres, cambiaron de opinión ante la fuerte patada en los huevos que recibieron de parte de James y mía, que nos dejó vía libre._

_Nada más llegar al hospital internaron a mi novia, y media hora más tarde ya nos encontrábamos con ella en la habitación. Después de cuatro horas, mi reina había dilatado bastante y en poco la llevarían al paritorio. Al rato, una enfermera, junto con un celador, vino a por ella y a mí me entregaron una ropa especial para poder estar a su lado. Apenas diez minutos más tarde estaba junto a mi Bella, tomando fuerte su mano y ayudándola a recibir a nuestro hijo al mundo. _

_El momento más maravilloso que jamás he experimentado, hasta que..._

—¡¿Dios mío, Edward, qué te ha pasado?! —preguntó preocupada Tanya, tomando mi mano y sacándome de mis recuerdos—. ¡Mierda, estás sangrando! Dame unos segundos que traigo el botiquín. —Tomó el pañuelo de su pelo que llevaba como diadema y lo enrolló en mi mano antes de adentrarse de nuevo en la habitación.

Segundos después, mi mejor amiga y cuñada estaba a mi lado curando los cortes que me hice al apretar fuertemente la taza que tenía entre mis manos hasta romperla.

—Gracias, guapa. —Me sonrió dulcemente. Sabía que no me iba a preguntar qué había ocurrido, seguro se lo imaginaba. Han sido ya demasiadas cosas las que hemos pasado los cuatro juntos y nos conocemos perfectamente—. Por cierto, ¿qué haces levantada tan pronto? —indagué, y al ver que un velo de tristeza cruzaba su rostro supe la razón.

—No tenía más sueño —dijo, evadiendo mi mirada y terminando de colocarme la venda en la mano.

—¿Han regresado, verdad? —Asintió con la cabeza, todavía negándose a mirarme a los ojos, sabía que no la gustaba verse débil y menos que la vieran llorar—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que regresaron los sueños?, ¿lo sabe James? —cuestioné, levantando su mentón y limpiando sus lágrimas con mis dedos.

—Un par de semanas atrás, y no quiero preocupar más a James. —Me tapó la boca con la mano deteniendo mi replica—. Ya tenemos al detective investigando, no podemos hacer más que esperar noticias. —La miré reprobatoriamente—. Está bien, prometo decírselo a Jamie mañana, ¿de acuerdo? —me aseguró con una gracioso puchero.

—Mañana sin falta —dije con voz seria—. Anda, ven aquí, pequeña. —Abrí mis brazos, donde mi querida amiga, que era una hermanita para mí, se refugió.

Nos quedamos así durante largo tiempo, mientras hablábamos de cosas sin importancia o de anécdotas que habíamos vivido desde que llegamos a New York, hasta que mi tripa sonó y decidimos ir a prepara algo para desayunar mientras Bella y James se levantaban.

El desayuno no tardó en estar listo, ya que la bollería nos la traían a la habitación al igual que los zumos de naranja, nosotros sólo teníamos que preparar el café y cortar la fruta; era lo bueno de estar en una suite con una pequeña cocina americana. Decidimos sentarnos en la terraza y disfrutar del sol y la suave brisa que el día nos brindaba.

—Tani… ¿y esos sueños no serán recuerdos de lo que viviste?, eras muy pequeña, quizás... —sugerí, pues algo raro había en la historia de mi amiga y en cómo perdió a sus seres queridos.

—Tal vez, no lo sé, y por mucho que me obligo a recordar nada viene a mi mente —me respondió melancólica.

—Hey, verás cómo descubriremos la verdad, te lo juro, como que me llamo Edward Cullen —aseveré, logrando que soltara una pequeña risita—. Además, hoy es cinco de diciembre y tenemos derecho a estar tristes y regodearnos en nuestra pena.

Miré hacia el horizonte, permitiendo que las lágrimas por fin salieran de mis ojos y dejando bajar mis barreras para romper, al fin, en llanto. Tanya llegó a mi lado, me abrazó fuertemente y comenzó acariciarme el cabello, siendo mi soporte para que pudiera dejar salir todo mi dolor.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —me preguntó, una vez mi llanto cesó.

—Sí, siento haberte empapado la camiseta, pero... —Dejé la frase en el aire, intentando controlar mi respiración que todavía estaba entrecortada a causa de mi llorera.

—Deja de hablar tonterías. Lo necesitabas, era importante que sacaras tu sufrimiento a flote. No siempre podemos ser fuertes —dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas y apretándola firmemente—. Vamos a lograr ser felices completamente, Edward. Te lo prometo, lo vamos a conseguir. —Me sonrió con dulzura.

—¡Menudo cuarteto nos hemos juntado! —exclamé y ambos nos soltamos a reír.

—Mira que par, Bella. —Nos sobresaltó la voz de James, que se encontraba apoyado en la puerta de la terraza con su brazo por encima de los hombros de mi Bella, la cual estaba recostada en su cuerpo y regalándonos una cálida sonrisa—. ¿Crees que nos dejarán unirnos? —bromeó, guiñándole el ojo a mi mujer.

—Estoy segura de que sí. El cuadro está incompleto sin nosotros —afirmó mi reina antes de que ambos echaran a correr en nuestra dirección y se lanzaran sobre nosotros haciendo que acabáramos todos en el suelo, muertos de risa.

Ese fue el principio de un día bastante duro emocionalmente, pero que al estar los cuatro juntos resultó ser más llevadero y tranquilo. No hicimos nada especial, de hecho, nos tiramos todo el día en pijama, vimos películas, jugamos algunos juegos de mesa en el que la mayoría de veces ganaban las chicas, comimos comida chatarra y al final de la noche nos emborrachamos, despidiendo así otro cinco de diciembre. El mejor y el peor día de nuestras vidas.

* * *

><p><strong>Comunicaros que<strong> **en el grupo de facebook "EL jardín de los hechizos de Maya" podéis encontrar los álbumes de los fics, así como adelantos, encuestas y muchas cosas más de mis historias. El link lo tenéis en mi perfil, Os esperamos.**

**A mi hermanita Maia agradecerle la hermosa portada y su apoyo en estos momentos. Te quiero guapa**

**Gracias a mis lectoras por tomaros el tiempo de dejar vuestros reviews que me llenan de ilusión y me dan fuerza para continuar.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis añadido a favoritos y alertas, también a mis lectoras silenciosas y anónimas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

**Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward. **


End file.
